Ben 10: Incarcecon
Ben 10: Incarcecon is a video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and the Mac OS X, and is based on the Cartoon Network character Ben Tennyson. It is developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network Games. It is based on the location from the series known, as opposed to most other Ben 10 games which are adaptations of the character in other media besides the source material. Summary Zombozo, one of Ben's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within the Null Void (specifically Incarcecon the branch), where many of Ben's other foes have been incarcerated. Ben investigates and comes to learn that the Zombozo is trying to create an army of Humungousaur-like creatures to threaten Bellwood, and is forced to put a stop to Zombozo's plans. Throughout the night, Ben is forced to deal with the temporarily admited sane prisoners from the space branch Incarcecon, Albedo, Ragnarok, Charmcaster , Psyphon , Michael Morningstar, Dr. Animo, Circus Freak Trio (Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull), Sublimino, and Sunny. By the night's end, all the villians, save Albedo, Psyphon and Animo, are recaptured and placed back in their cells and what remains of the staff try putting the Incarcecon back in order. Though it is thanks ot Ben that the criminaly insane are brought back under control, administrator of Incarcecon, mayoral candidate Dwayne McDuffie, soon takes advantage and claims the credit himself for bringing the Incarcecon institution back under control. Plot To be Added Characters Heroes/Allies *Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 - Ben is the main protagonist of the game. He takes the Zombozo back to Incarcecon only to have him break out and cause havoc. Ben puts it upon himself to stop the Zombozo's evil schemes. *Max Tennyson - Max Tennyson is present at Incarcecon when the Zombozo breaks free. He is taken captive by Sunny. * The Plumbers *Alan Albright - Alan Albright is heard several times on radio news broadcast, detailing the events of the Zombozo's takeover of Incarcecon to the public. *Gwen - Gwen is Gwen's radio contact throughout the game. *Sheriff Mason - Mason is one of the security guards in Incarcecon. He survives Zombozo's attack and assists Batman a few times. *Ignatius *Xylene *Officer Wells - Wells is a chief member of Incarcecon's security staff. He aids the Zombozo in his takeover of Incarcecon. He is killed by Zombozo. Villains/Adversaries *Zombozo - Zombozo is the main antagonist in the game. He is captured by Ben and taken to the Null Void but escapes and takes over the Icarcecon. *Sunny - Sunny appears in the game already loose in the Null Void. She helps Zombozo break free and cause mayhem on the floating island. * Circus Freak Trio (Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull) - the Circus Freak Trio is present in Incarcecon when the Zombozo takes over. Frightwig and Acid Breath have a minor roll, though Thumbskull has a far larger one. He attacks Ben when he enters the Freak lair. *Sublimino - Sublimio contacts Ben via radio and gives him the task of completing 240 Omnitrix challenges across Incarcecon. *Aloysius Animo/Dr. Animoy - Animo appears in the game locked up in the penitentiary. He convinces Sunny to set him free and slowly takes over the island with his animals. *Ragnarok - Ragnarok is one of the escaped inmates when the Zombozo takes over Incarcecon. He takes several staff members hostage with Ben having to rescue them. *Albedo - Albedo apppears locked up in the depths of Incarcecon, being experimented on by Dr. Borhez. *Vilgax (Cameo only) *Rojo (Cameo only) *Michael Morningstar and Charmcaster - The duo runs free throughout the Island after Zombozo's breakout and attacks Ben several times with fear spells inducing elaborate hallucinations. *Zs'Skayr - He is locked in a sunlight covered cell. He has minor role, as he threatens Ben. *Ultimatrix Henchman Other *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Dwayne McDuffie- McDuffie has been the warden of Incarcecon for the last three years. He is captured by Sunny early on in the game, forcing Ben to rescue him. *The Spirit of the Sir George - The spirit of Sir Georgius, retelling his tale through a series of hidden messages in Incarcecon. *Dr. Borhez- Young is one of the chief psychiatrists at Incarcecon. She is also working on Incarcecon's newly developed Ultimatrix project. She is killed by a trap Zombozo set in the warden's office. *Jennifer Nocturne *Julie Yamamoto *Manny Armstrong *Jimmy Jones *Magister Korwak *Magister Hulka *Synaptak *113 *Myaxx *Xennith *Tini *Ultimos *Billy *Mike *William North *Bob Johnson *Stephen Kellerman *Luke Curtis *Mike *Bill *Razor *Steve *Nate *Jackson *Jerry *Guard 38 *Hego *Mickey *Kevin Levin (mentioned only) *Rojo's Gang(mentioned only) *Verdona Tennyson (mentioned only) Character Biographies The following characters appear through a series of unlockable character bios only and are not seen or heard throughout the game. To Be ADDED! Gameplay The game has a more closed gameplay atmosphere, similar to Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay. Dwayne McDuffie's story is a style reminiscent of the depth and twists of Bioshock using many gadgets such as the plumberarang, plumber garpple, explosive spray, and line launcher. Gameplay places just as much focus on Ben's role as a hero as his combat prowess. Most of the game is played through an over-the-shoulder, third person perspective, similar to that of Resident Evil 4. It was hinted that certain villains might be playable at some point in the game, although in reality, only the Zombozo is playable, during a very short segment in one of Dark Star's and Charmcater's hallucinations, and in the challenge mode of the PS3 version. Incatcecon was chosen as a location because of its limitations including the fact that it's located on an island. Incarcecon will be a persistent location that the player will be able to freely roam, including an area that serves as Ben's lair. Aliens Ben can transforms into any alien he has at the start of the game. He alien has special abilities that help Ben during his time in Incarcecon. They can a be accessed next to the life bar. The player will have to turn the Ultimatrix Icon hologram until he/she gets the alien they want. The player can be an alien for approximately ten minutes. Once the Ultimatrix times out, the player will have to wait one minute for it to recharge. List of these aliens: *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana (Challenge Maps Only) *Benmummy (Challenge Maps Only) *Benvicktor (Challenge Maps Only) *Benwolf (Challenge Maps Only) *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Ditto *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey *Spitter (Challenge Maps Only) *Stinkfly (Challenge Maps Only) *Swampfire *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big (Challenge Maps Only) *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Some aliens can be obtain throughout gameplay. They can be unlocked by getting a Omnitrix trophy from somewhere one the floating Island. List of these aliens: *ChamAlien *Clockwork *Eatle *Fasttrack *Jury Rigg (Challenge Maps Only) *Shocksquatch (Challenge Maps Only) Ultimate Forms Ultimate forms can be used various of times throughout gameplay. They are available from the start of the game. List of these aliens: *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Way Big (Challenge Maps Only) *Ultimate Wildmutt Combat Conflicts between Ben and opponents take place in two different styles, depending on the situation: either straight combat or the stealthy "Predator" style (as Ghostfreak). The unique combat system does not feature specific moves tied to specific buttons of the controller, but focuses instead on keeping up a perfect rhythm of blocks and attacks, which Ben executes in whichever style is appropriate for the situation. As a string of blocks and attacks is kept up, a "Combo Counter" keeps track of the length of the current string, increasing both the strength of Ben's attacks and the XP earned. The only controls necessary for combat are "Attack", "Block", "Evade", and "Cape Stun". As the game progresses, additional special moves - such as an unblockable throw maneuver - can be bought with XP, which can be executed once the Combo Counter reaches a certain level (initially 8, can later be reduced to 5). Two of Ben's gadgets can also be used in combat, namely the plumberarang and the plumbergrapple (once it has been collected). These have special buttons to deploy them quickly in combat, rather than the usual way. Certain opponents wield lighting-knives or stun batons and cannot be attacked directly or blocked. Their attacks must be evaded instead, and they can be attacked only when stunned (knife wielders) or from behind (shock baton wielders). Enemies armed with lead pipes can block attacks, but their own weapons can be taken from and used against them. Opponents enhanced with the Ultimate-Titan drug require special tactics. Their attacks must be evaded, and they can only be safely attacked when stunned. When they execute their charging maneuver, a quick batarang will cause them to stampede blindly into walls, stunning them, leaving them open to attack. When a series of attacks has brought a Ultimate-Titan temporarily down to his knees, Ben can jump on his back and steer the stumbling, flailing Ultimate-Titan into hitting other opponents in the area, until he is shaken off. Conflicts with groups of gun-wielding goons require the stealthy "Predator" approach, where Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and silently takes out goons one by one without being detected. It is advisable to play these encounters in "Detective Mode", which allows Ben to see the position and status of all opponents, even when they are hidden by walls. Special moves such as "Silent Takedown", "Ledge Pull", "Glide Kick", "Corner Cover" and "Inverted Takedown" (must be bought with XP first) are best employed in this style of combat. Conflicts of this type usually take place in high-ceilinged rooms featuring many interior gargoyles that allow Ben to strike from above and fly back up into the shadows when spotted. Certain gadgets and their buyable upgrades are well suited to the Predator style. The "Sonic Boomorang" can interact with the alarm collars of goons to either attract or disable them. The explosive gel can be used to set traps that are detonated either by remote control or automatically. Detective The developers have come up with a CSI style for forensic puzzles because Ben is the "World's Greatest Detective". Detective Mode is the centerpiece in Ben's arsenal. The Ultimatrix can highlight certain points of interest and much like the Metroid Prime games will scan items into your database. One of Ben's new tools is Explosive Spray that you apply to weak walls highlighted by detective vision so they crash down making ways for you to escape and sneak in or even knock out the person on the other side. Gadgets Grandpa Max gives Ben special gadgets, that you have will collect at specific points during the plot. * The standard Plumberarang is available from the start. * When Batman defeats the Goons attacking the Rust Bucket, he collects a dispenser for Explosive Spray from the trunk. Explosive Spray can be detonated by remote control, and used to break down weak walls (revealed in Detective Mode) or to set traps for opponents. * When he enters "The Cave" for the first time, he collects the Plumbergrapple, which can grab on to objects (especially ventilation grilles) and allows them to be pulled. * After rescuing warden McDuffie in the penitentiary, he gives Ben a security code for use in his Cryptographic Sequencer that allows Ben (as Upgrade) to disable the electric security fields. * After the battle with the two titan-enhanced goons in the "Petting Zoo", the Rust Bucket III delivers a Line Launcher, which allows Ben to travel between two pieces of ground on the same level across chasms or other similar obstacles. * When Ben enters "The Cave" for the second time, he upgrades the Plumbergrapple to fire three lines simultaneously, the "Ultra-Grapple", which allows weak walls that were previously out of reach to be grabbed and pulled down. Upgrades to some of the gadgets can be bought with XP: * Auto-detonating Explosive Spray - Explodes when an enemy gets near. * Selective detonation of Explosive Spray - Zoom in on a specific Gel patch to detonate only that specific one. * Double Plumberarang - Can target two enemies at once. * Triple Plumberarang - Can target three enemies at once. * Sonic Plumberarang - Attracts a nearby enemy. * Remote Control Plumberarang - Can be steered through complex flights, taking out several enemies at once. * Sonic Shock Plumberarang - Attracts and disables a nearby enemy. Can only be used once per encounter, and creates interference in the area so that future Sonic Batarangs will not function there. * Range enhancement for the Cryptographic Sequencer - Allows security boxes to be disabled at a greater distance - e.g. ones that are protected behind the security fields they control. * Power enhancement for the Cryptographic Sequencer - Increases the ease with which the Sequencer disables security boxes. Riddles To be added Voice Actors To be Added Development History The story is written by Dwayne McDuffie (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) while Man of Action has crafted the appearances of the characters. Game Informer teases that Incarcecon will be the ultimate Ben 10 experience and the voice cast will reflect that with Yuri Lowenthal voicing Ben, John DiMaggio as Zombozo and Ashley Johnson as Sunny from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultiamte Alien ''. The game is based on the 07-year-old Ben series as a whole rather than being tied to any particular adaptation. It runs on Epic Games Unreal Engine 3. Retail Editions The Collector's Edition Ultimatrix Box Set was released by GameStop and Wal-Mart. The package features a 14-inch (36 cm) Ultimatrix, a 50-page character journal, a bonus disc that includes interviews with the voice actors, and the Bellwood challenge map. The Wal-Mart regular and Collector's Edition's of the game came with a code for Ben 10,000 for use only in the challenge maps. Additionally, a pre-order challenge map from GameStop was announced called Magical Nightmare. It places Ben under the influence of Michael Morningstar and Charmcaster's fear spell, causing him to hallucinate and all the enemies to be seen as skeletons. Both codes are included in their respective editions. A Game of the Year Edition was released on March 26, 2010 in Europe, Australia and Japan and in North America on May, 11, 2010. The updated edition features all of the original game, the extra challenge maps MEGA Insane, Ultimate Hunter, Bellwood, Magical Nightmare, and the ability to play the game in 3D on any regular 2D television using TriOviz stereoscopy glasses. *Collector's Edition *Game of the Year Edition Soundtrack '''Track Listing' *Main Theme *Ultimate Alien *Escorting Zombozo *The Joke's on You *Ben 10 *Alien Hunter *Trouble Duo *Sunny *Ring-Around *Incarcecon *Galvan Payback Part I *Galvan Payback Part II *Visitor Centre *World's Greatest Hero *Whiskey Trial *Sniper *Medical *Malpractice Needs More Practice *Ultimate Henchmen *And at the End of Fear...Oblivion! *Cave *A Little Faster *Welcome to the Freak Show *Venom *Dr. Anmio *Don't Call Me In The Morning *The Lunatics *Out there...waiting *Surprise Attack *Just What The crazys Ordered *The Protector *Throne Room - Zombozo Fight - Breaking News *The Aftermath *Credits Category:Video Games Category:Video Games